


back to the place where it began

by laurabeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Going Home, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Marriage, PDA, Prosthetics, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurabeth/pseuds/laurabeth
Summary: They're finally going home.





	back to the place where it began

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 45 minutes so I'm sorry for any mistakes! This is kind of my imagining of how I would love the series to end! Definitely not cannon compliant, unless you tried really hard to justify it. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

“Oh my - we’re almost there!” Shouted Lance, pulling on Keith’s arm as they entered Earth’s atmosphere. “We’re almost home!” 

“Yes, baby, I see,” Keith teased playfully, allowing his husband to yank on his arm some more as he jumped with excitement. It had been so long since they had been home. They had changed from awkward teenagers to brave young adults. Keith spared a moment to wonder if Earth had changed as much as the team had.

“Keith,” Lance breathed as the beach came into view. They had decided to land at Lance’s hometown of Varadero, Cuba, as Lance had the most family members. Hunk’s moms and sister flew in, as well as Pidge’s mom and dad. They had Matt with them, picking him up along the way so that everyone would get to go home. Everyone was so excited to see their families again. “I get to see them again. You get to meet them! Oh my god, I got married. My mom’s gonna kill me!” 

Keith laughed, tightening his grip on Lance’s hand. Lance’s other hand was locked onto Keith’s forearm, their arms a tangle of limbs. They were standing on the bridge of the Castle, looking out the windows with the rest of the team as they got closer and closer to the beach. “Baby, we already had this discussion,” He reminded him, chuckling a bit more when Lance kissed his cheek. “We can always get married again for your family.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve never met my mom,” Lance commented, moving his hand from Keith’s forearm to wrap around his waist, circling Keith in his arms. Keith went willingly. “She’s going to love you so much. But not as much as I do.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Keith said, giggling as Lance’s mouth kissed his neck. “I love you.” 

“Let’s keep this PG-13, folks!” Pidge shouted at their display of affection. “We’re all happy to be home but let’s think rationally about what you’re showing these young eyes.” 

“You’re like 20, Pidge,” Keith argued. “Shut up.” 

“I have young, innocent eyes that must be protected,” Pidge repeated. 

“None of our ears have the same privilege,” Hunk muttered, drawing laughs out of everyone but Keith, who blushed. 

“We’re getting closer!” Lance shouted once more, bringing everyone’s attention to where they were landing. They had contacted Earth a few weeks ago, the minute that the Galra had been defeated. The UN had arranged a place for them to land the Castle, assuring that all their families would receive word of their arrival and free airplane tickets to Cuba. “I can’t believe I finally get to see them again!” 

Keith laughed, using his free hand to rub at his husband’s cheek, thumb brushing over his jaw. “They’re gonna be so excited to see you,” Keith assured, smiling softly. 

“I’m gonna cry really hard,” Lance claimed. “I wonder how big my nieces and nephews are, I bet there is even more! I probably have family I haven’t even met yet!” 

Finally, the castle landed and in no time Lance was out of Keith’s arms and down on the sand, the rest of the team following him and laughing. 

“Mamà!” Lance said, barreling himself into his mother’s arms. “I missed you!” 

“Alejandro!” She said, wrapping her arms around her and hugging as much as him as she could. He was easily at least a foot taller than her now, but that matter to him. “Let me look at you!” She said pulling back from him and clutching his arms as she check for any sign of injury. 

“Look at my leg!” He said, kicking out his left leg that had been replaced by a prosthetic after an explosion that left both Lance and Keith with only one leg each. Lance had declared that they had to be soulmates, because what other couple could say that they only had one pair of real legs between themselves? The truth was that everyone had lost a limb or two after being in battle for so long. “It’s my leg but upgraded!” 

Keith watched as his mom smiled a watery smile and pulled Lance back in. He looked around at his other teammates, looking on happily as Hunk hugged both his moms at the same time. Pidge was showing her family the cool things her prosthetic arms could do, her father testing different functions. Keith smiled at Shiro as he can to place a hand on his shoulder. They didn’t have any family to see again, but they had had each other this whole time. 

“Lance, is that a wedding ring?” His older brother Luis shouted, stealing everybody’s attention. 

His mother grabbed his left hand. “Who did you marry? You were in space!” 

“Only Lance,” His older sister Mabel laughed, adjusting the baby on her hip. 

Lance scratched the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous and put on the spot. Keith decided to save him, walking over to him. He realized that almost everyone’s attention was on him, he tried not to freak out even more at the thought. He resisted the urge to tighten his ponytail, a nervous tick of his. 

He came to stand next to Lance, extending his hand to shake Lance’s mom’s hand. “Hi, I’m Keith,” He nervously introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.” 

“We do hugs in this family, do you mind if I hug you?” His mother asked, taking his hand.

“I’ve noticed,” Keith said nodding and going willingly into the hug that he was pulled into. 

“Lance, you’re full of surprises,” Another one of his older brothers commented. “You disappear into space for 6 years and come back with a husband and half of your original limbs.” 

“At least I’m not the only one gay married anymore,” His other older sister Venroica joked. 

Keith was released from the hug, standing by Lance once again. “How long have you been married?” His mom asked.

“Well, technically we’ve been married since we were 19 because we got accidentally married on this planet who had weird customs,” Lance explained. “But we got remarried for real 2 years ago.” 

“Oh my god, Lance,” Luis laughed. “You’re a mess.” 

“Hey!” Lance protested, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist once again. “You try going into space and see what happens. Don’t judge until you’ve lived the same experience.” 

“Fair enough,” Luis said, giving up. 

“So, anything else to admit to?” Veronica asked. “Any more big surprises?” 

“Keith’s pregnant,” Lance quipped. His family bursted out laughing. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Keith said, hiding his face in Lance’s laughing chest. 

And they lived the rest of their days on Earth, always laughing with family.


End file.
